The Secret of Wolfspider Cave
Summary As Field Mouse No. 6 prepares to fire, he is blocked by Scout Goseumdochi, and realising the jig is up, No.6 yields. Commander Jogjebi is watching the televised festival, annoyed that his plans haven't come to fruition only for a Mouse Guard to enter and inform him of No.6's arrest. In a fit of fury, and a possible consequence of his previously established fits brought on by an old concussion, Jogjebi twitches and collapses. The Island infirmary is alerted and the Nurses are confused that Jogjebi is hear and not at the festival, but are nonetheless tearful at his ill health. They quickly load him onto an ambulance and get him to a hospital. Meanwhile, Chief of Staff is overjoyed to learn of Jogjebi's hospitalisation and encourages his men to continue training. He announces his plan to do away with Jogjebi during his weakened state, usurp control of his forces and then launch an attack on Flower Hill. However, Juldarami manages to send word of the plot to Headquarters where they point out that the Chief is sending his rebels from Mt. Todok over to Jogjebi's island to assassinate him. Commander Goseumdochi and orders a soldier to contact Geumsaegi. Jogjebi's forces and the Chief's forces must not unite. However, Geumsaegi has stopped replying to messages and Scout Goseumdochi has been sent to the Lake; Geumsaegi's last known location. Geumsaegi has crash landed near the lake and is injured, but alive following the events of the previous episode. Jogjebi, recovering in hospital angrily berates the Special Corps Commander, stating that only the two of them know of Field Mouse No.6's mission, and if his carelessness led to No.6's arrest he will be fired. In an effort to find out what happened, the Special Corps Commander recalls that Geumsaegi had visited his men and was at least aware of their part of the plan. He calls upon two Digger Mice to ask of Geumsaegi's whereabouts. They tell him that he didn't visit the resort to take his time off as instructed, but his car was spotted by the lake. The commander immediately calls for a Crow pilot to fly him to the lake. Geumsaegi, wounded and struggling, finally reaches his car by the lake only to be surprised by the Special Corps Commander who demands at gunpoint he come with him to Jogjebi to have a little chat. Assuming his position as spy is compromised, Geumsaegi decides to fight and manages to grab the Commander's tail, and drag him under the car where his head will be submerged in lake water, hoping to drown him. The stronger weasel manages to escape, but is quickly disarmed as his pistol is knocked into the water. The wounded Geumsaegi is not on his top form and knocked deeper into the lake. However, he takes the opportunity to pull the Commander into the lake and uses his knife to stab his arm, so that he cannot swim back to the surface. As Geumsaegi tries to once again reach his car, Special Corp Commanders Crow Pilot snatches him into the air only to be shot dead by Scout Goseumdochi who has just arrived. Overjoyed to see his friend, Geumsaegi embraces the hedgehog, who informs him of the impending attempt on Jogjebi's life by the Chief of Staff. Their meeting concludes with Goseumdochi earnestly asking Geumsaegi to return home with him once this mission is complete before parting ways. Geumsaegi drives back, considering going home, and daydreams about reuniting with his friends and seeing his little brother once again. However, the Special Corps Commander survived, making dragging himself out of the lake and swear revenge. Geumsaegi arrives at the hospital and immediately notices that there should be increased security to protect Jogjebi. He commands ten times as many men to be on watch at all times. Whilst giving the order, the bespectacled mouse whom had repaired Geumsaegi's camera sneaks into his vehicle and retrieves his bug device from it, and sets off to Wolfspider Cave. Geumsaegi commands anyone seen approaching Jogjebi without his permission is to be shot on sight. The bespectacled mouse arrives at Wolfspider cave to meet the Chief of Staff and is introduced as Mulmangcho. He reports that security around Jogjebi has increased significantly. The Chief is angry, but Mulmangcho remains cool, suggesting that Jogjebi is of more use to them alive, handing over his bug to reveal that Geumsaegi is a Flower Hill Spy. Finally Mulmangcho announces he has a plan. Geumsaegi receives a call from a mystery source who announces that he not only knows him to be a Flower Hill Spy, but has substantial evidence to back up his claim. He orders Geumsaegi to come to area 2 alone or face the consequences. Whilst making his way, he is stopped by a group of rebels who insist on escorting him the rest of the way. In attempt to catch the attention of Goseumdochi for backup, Geumsaegi hits his cars horn. Seeing that he will not co-operate peacefully, the rebel mice restrain him and seal him in a body bag and load him into a truck before driving away. Goseumdochi, alarmed for his friend's safety, takes Geumsaegi's car and follows in pursuit. Geumsaegi is brought to Wolfspider Cave and shown the images taken from Mulmangcho's bug, proving him to be a Spy. He is told that if he wishes to live, he will relax the security around Jogjebi at 9pm to allow the Rebels access. When he responds that he will think on it, he is imprisoned. Goseumdochi watches the cave entrance and takes not of the password "Wolfspider". He then discreetly kills a Mouse Guard, takes his uniform and attaches a vine to his belt to emulate a mouse tail before walking into the cave with the password. Geumsaegi, whilst in his cell thinks hard on who the leader of the rebels could be before finally deciding that Jogjebi's Search Commander is the most likely candidate. He calls out, and correctly guesses that Jogjebi's Search Commander is indeed the leader of the Rebels. As he is led to the office, Geumsaegi notices a security camera and decides he will take it's film back to Jogjebi. With his plan set, he disarms a Mouse Rebel, and uses his assault rifle to clear his path and escape. The Search Commander orders the caves be sealed off to contain him. Regardless, Geumsaegi makes it to the security office, kills the staff and obtains the tape before realising he is surrounded. He drops to the floor and peppers the enemy before making a quick turn into one of the tunnels. Hearing the assauly rifle fire, Scout Goseumdochi heads in the direction of the gunfire and aids by using his own assault rifle to take out Geumsaegi's pursuers. When the hedgehog runs our of ammunition, he resorts to using his quills as throwing knives before regrouping with Geumsaegi. They quickly exchange information before Geumsaegi leaps back into the fray and into Chestnut Valley where Goseumdochi has left his car. The Search Commander, angry that their secrets have escaped with Geumsaegi, orders that the large canons be manned. Mulmangcho advises against the hasty decision and suggest a stealthy storing party to capture Geumsaegi instead. It is agreed upon, and a party sent out. The Special Corps Commander arrives at the hospital, surprised to see he is met with hostility as the mice obey their orders to let nobody through. He quickly calls Jogjebi and announces he knows how their secrets got out. Jogjebi permits his entry, and is shocked to hear that Geumsaegi is a Flower Hill Spy. Jogjebi can hardly believe it, but states if it is true he must surely be back in flower Hill now and points his gun towards the Special Corps Commander. At that moment Geumsaegi arrives, but is held at gunpoint. He is asked straight if he is a Flower Hill Spy. Geumsaegi responds that he is Jogjebi's faithful Guard Commander. But when Special Corps Commander steps in, announcing he is aware of Geumsaegi's roll as spy, Geumsaegi thinks fast, laughs in Special Corps Commander's face and implies he is passing the buck for his own crimes. Geumsaegi tells Jogjebi he is surrounded by spies sent by the Chief of Staff, and the Special Corps commander has intent to kill him. When asked why his car was at the lake, Geumsaegi responds he was attacked on his way to the resort. He offers the security tape which shows Geumsaegi in his cell and Jogjebi's Search Commander ordering his assassination at 9PM. Jogjebi is stunned before Geumsaegi goes on to accuse the Special Corps Commander of being in on the plot too. Furious, the Special Corps Commander draws his gun, as does Geumsaegi and the two are matched in standoff. Jogjebi ponders, knowing that he trusted them both. Geumsaegi announces that Corps Commander was to have him killed before 9pm and soon they will be surrounded by gunfire. Sure enough, Jogjebi's Search Commander has his men stationed outside the hospital. Goseumdochi, back at Wolfspider cave manages to blow up their main gun at precisely 9pm and the resounding bangs disorient the attempted assasination and emulate the sound of gunfire. Convinced of Geumsaegi's loyalty, Jogjebi shoots the Special Corps Commander dead who dies, cursing Jogjebi's foolish mistake. Jogjebi ignores the warning and orders the counter attack. Geumsaegi takes on the task and commands an attack to be launched directly at Wolfspider Cave. The Cave is blown to smithereens, and the rebels subsequently killed in the hail of fire. As the day breaks, Jogjebi, Geumsaegi and his men look over the ruined remains of Wolfspider Cave and Jogjebi commends Geumsaegi for his bravery and loyalty. However, Jogjebi's Search Commander, still alive, shakily gets up and aims his pistol at Jogjebi, determined to take him down with them. Geumsaegi notices the drawn weapon and gasps in alarm. Characters Heroes *Geumsaegi *Scout Goseumdochi *Commander Darami *Commander Goseumdochi *Commander Mulori *Bamsaegi Villains *Commander Jogjebi *Special Corps Commander *Jogjebi's Search Commander *Chief of Staff *Mulmangcho *Field Mouse No. 6 *Assistant Jogjebi Deaths *Special Corps Commander Production notes Songs *My Dear Home Town Transcript Gallery The Secret of Wolfspider Cave/gallery